charlatanelection2010fandomcom-20200213-history
Hungarian parliamentary election, 2010
|title = Prime Minister |posttitle = Subsequent Prime Minister |before_election = Gordon Bajnai |before_party = Independent |after_election = Viktor Orbán |after_party = Fidesz – Hungarian Civic Union}} The parliamentary elections in Hungary 2010 were held on 11 April and 25 April 2010.Hungary to hold general election on April 11 They are the sixth free elections after the end of communism. The 386 members of parliament are to be elected in a combined system of party lists and electoral constituencies.valsztas.hu In the first round of the elections, the conservative party Fidesz won the absolute majority of seats, enough to form a government on its own. In the second round Fidesz-KDNP candidates won enough seats to achieve over two-thirds majority in parliament, enough to modify major laws and the country's constitution. After the election results KSH (Central Statistical Office of Hungary) published a study about the unemployment rate of 2010's first quarter. Unemployment rate in Hungary rose from 9.7% in September 2009 to 11.8% in April 2010. This is the highest unemployment rate since 1994. Polls As polls showed both MDF and SZDSZ would be unlikely to make it into parliament on their own, they have agreed to a limited electoral cooperation. In March 2010, polls also showed that the Hungarian parliament after the election was likely to be completely dominated by Fidesz polling at 53–67% that month, followed by either the ruling Hungarian Socialist Party at 12–22% or newcomer Jobbik at 11–18%. The election First round Statistical data (119) ██ = first placed candidate, Fidesz-KDNP (56) ██ = first placed candidate, MSZP (1)]] (112) ██ = Jobbik (60) ██ = Somogyért Szövetség (1) ██ = Fidesz-KDNP (1) ██ = independent candidate (2)]] Miscellaneous data: |publisher=Valasztas.hu |date= |accessdate=2010-04-12}} Total polling stations: 10 926 Number of voters in the register at closing: 7 972 568 Number of voters included in the register using election certificate on the day of voting: 44 367 Number of voters in the register at the end of voting: 8 016 935 Number of voters in the foreign representations: 8 663 Total number of voters in the register: 8 025 598 Number of those turned out to vote in the domestic polling stations: 5 158 350 Number of statements about voting: 6 656 Total number of those turned out to vote: 5 165 006 Proportion of those turned out to vote: 64.36% Results Summary of the 2010 Parliamentary elections in Hungary, first round |- | style="text-align:center; background:#e9e9e9; vertical-align:top;" colspan="2"|'''Parties ! style="background:#e9e9e9; text-align:center;" rowspan="2"|List Votes ! style="background:#e9e9e9; text-align:center;" rowspan="2"|List % ! style="background:#e9e9e9; text-align:center;" rowspan="2"|Constituency seats ! style="background:#e9e9e9; text-align:center;" rowspan="2"|Regional seats ! style="background:#e9e9e9; text-align:center;" rowspan="2"|Regional seats % ! style="background:#e9e9e9; text-align:center;" rowspan="2"|Total seats ! style="background:#e9e9e9; text-align:center;" rowspan="2"|Total seats % |- ! style="background:#e9e9e9; text-align:center;"|Party ! style="background:#e9e9e9; text-align:center;"|Number of regional lists |- |align=left|Fidesz – Hungarian Civic Union (FIDESZ)Common list with the Christian Democratic People's Party (KDNP) in the 2010 election |align=center|20 ||2,706,292 ||52.73 ||119 ||87 ||59.59 ||206 ||53.37% |- |align=left|Hungarian Socialist Party (MSZP) |align=center|20 ||990,428 ||19.30 ||— ||28 ||19.18 ||28 ||7.25% |- |align=left|Movement for a Better Hungary (JOBBIK) |align=center|20 ||855,436 ||16.67 ||— ||26 ||17.81 ||26 ||6.74% |- |align=left|Politics Can Be Different (LMP) |align=center|20 ||383,876 ||7.48 ||— ||5 ||3.42 ||5 ||1.3% |- |align=left|Hungarian Democratic Forum (MDF) |align=center|17 ||136,895 ||2.66 ||— ||— ||— ||— ||— |- |align=left| Civil Movement (CM) |align=center|9 ||45,863 ||0.89 ||— ||— ||— ||— ||— |- |align=left|Hungarian Communist Workers' Party (Munkáspárt) |align=center|4 ||5,606 ||0.11 ||— ||— ||— ||— ||— |- |align=left|Hungarian Social Democratic Party (MSZDP) |align=center|4 ||4,117 ||0.08 ||— ||— ||— ||— ||— |- |align=left|Összefogás Párt (ÖP) |align=center|1 |align=right|2,732 ||0.05 ||— ||— ||— ||— ||— |- |align=left|Hungarian Justice and Life Party (MIÉP) |align=center|2 |align=right|1,286 |0.03 ||— ||— ||— ||— ||— |- | style="text-align:left; background:#e9e9e9;"|'Total' (turnout 64,37%)In the previous election in 2004 turnout was 38.5% | style="text-align:right; width:75px; background:#e9e9e9;"|20 max | style="text-align:right; width:75px; background:#e9e9e9;"|5,169,836 | style="text-align:right; width:30px; background:#e9e9e9;"|100 | style="text-align:right; width:30px; background:#e9e9e9;"|119Out of 176 seats, 119 were decided in the first round. | style="text-align:right; width:75px; background:#e9e9e9;"|146 | style="text-align:right; width:30px; background:#e9e9e9;"|100 | style="text-align:right; width:30px; background:#e9e9e9;"|265 | style="text-align:right; width:30px; background:#e9e9e9;"|68.65%Out of 386 seats, 265 were decided in the first round. |- | style="text-align:left;" colspan="8"|Source: Valasztas.hu |} Election analysis (after the first round) The governing Hungarian Socialist Party was blamed for Hungary's current critical economic and financial situation and for the scandal around a 2006 speech of the unpopular former Prime Minster Ferenc Gyurcsány in which he admitted lying to the public about the country's economic state in the run-up to the last election in 2006. Therefore, the Socialist party suffered its worst result since the Hungarian parliamentary election, 1990. The main opposition party, Fidesz, made a strong comeback to power after eight years in opposition. They profited from the unpopularity of the governments of Gyurcsány and his caretaker successor, Gordon Bajnai, and the harsh measures taken by the latter to bring Hungary out of the crisis. Viktor Orbán will enter a second stint as Prime Minister after governing from 1998 to 2002. Two parties who were formed prior to and had played a major role in the Revolution of 1989 and in the transition process after the End of Communism in Hungary, the Hungarian Democratic Forum (MDF) and the Alliance of Free Democrats (SZDSZ), have continued their downward trend and failed to make it into parliament, as has the Social Democrat MSZDP. Jobbik has jumped into third place from basically nowhere in 2006 (less than 1%), profiting from disappointment with the ruling and established parties, the unanswered "Roma question" (an existing and pressing problem in Hungary, namely the lack of social integration of the Roma populace), and the revival of a nationalist sentiment among a sizable portion of the voters. Even more recent newcomers LMP ("Politics can be different"), a Left-wing Green party just in existence since 2009, has also made it into parliament (over 7%), gaining more votes than predicted (polls gave them around 5%). Second round Statistical data Results Summary of the 25 April 2010 National Assembly (Országgyűlés) elections |- | style="text-align:left; background:#e9e9e9; vertical-align:top;"|'''Parties ! style="background:#e9e9e9; text-align:right;"|Individual votes ! style="background:#e9e9e9; text-align:right;"|Regional votes ! style="background:#e9e9e9; text-align:right;"|Total votes ! style="background:#e9e9e9; text-align:right;"|% ! style="background:#e9e9e9; text-align:right;"|Single member seats ! style="background:#e9e9e9; text-align:right;"|National list seats ! style="background:#e9e9e9; text-align:right;"|Total seats |- |align=left|Fidesz – Hungarian Civic Union (Fidesz – Magyar Polgári Szövetség) | | | | | | | |- |align=left|Hungarian Socialist Party (Magyar Szocialista Párt, MSZP) | | | | | | | |- |align=left|Movement for a Better Hungary (Jobbik Magyarországért Mozgalom) | | | | | | | |- |align=left| Politics Can Be Different (Lehet Más a Politika) | | | | | | | |- style="background:#e9e9e9;" | style="text-align:left; "|'Total' | style="text-align:right; width:75px; background:#e9e9e9;"| | style="text-align:right; width:30px; background:#e9e9e9;"| | style="text-align:right; width:75px; background:#e9e9e9;"| | style="text-align:right; width:30px; "|100.0 | style="text-align:right; width:75px; "|57 | style="text-align:right; width:30px; "|64 | style="text-align:right; width:30px; "|'121' |- | style="text-align:left;" colspan="8"|Source: |publisher=Valasztas.hu |date= |accessdate=2010-04-12}} |publisher=Valasztas.hu |date= |accessdate=2010-04-12}} |} External links *NSD - European Election Database - Hungary References Category:2010 elections in Europe Category:2010 in Hungary Category:Elections in Hungary Category:2010 elections in Europe Category:2010 in Hungary Category:Elections in Hungary Category:Future elections in Europe Category:Browse